Spector 6, Come Home
by xXThatOneCrazyGirlXx
Summary: This is the second fic for "one mistake, one goodbye" you must read the first one to understand this one, thanks. He's back and better than ever. When Ezra finds some very important information, and he must return to the ghost crew before it's too late. Will the crew survive? Will there be another traitor? Find out everything you wanted to know in "Spector 6, come home."
1. Alive

**hey everyone, welcome back! I had SO MANY requests to upload the sequel, so here it is! enjoy!**

My heart was pounding, my head was spinning, and my feet were aching. The damp smell of dirt and rock filled my nose. Pounding of feet dazed my vision. A girl's screams filled the caves.

Her name is Beca. She is my closest friend, to be honest, she's the only one I got. Living in the darkness doesn't provide you much friends. She was a slave, just like me. Only, she was a slave for 3 years and I was a slave for 5.

I quickened my pace and ran towards the screams. The pirates followed close behind. The only way both of us were escaping is if I exposed my identity and my secret.

My lightsabers hung loosely at my waist and my cape flew behind me as I ran. I could barely see anything in the darkness, but living underground for a year made seeing underground easier.

I heard her screams again, and this time accompanied by a plea for help. I ran as fast as I could, trying desperately to save her. If she died, I would probably go insane down here alone.

The screams stopped and I could sense her defeat. She had given up and let the pirates take her away, she would regret that later. I couldn't let them take her, not without a _real fight._

I turned a corner and saw them dragging her. Her body pulled loosely on the rocks, a trail of blood following behind.

I peered behind me and saw the pirates not too far behind. Even if I was only 16, and was living in a cave with barely any food, I was still a lot faster than them. I heard the clicking of blasters loading and figured that was my cue.

"Hey! Over here dirt for brains!" I yelled to the men dragging Beca.

They turned and looked at me, both pulling out their guns. The pirates behind me did the same and fired rapidly towards me. Luckily I jumped just in time for the shots to hit their own. The two men slumped to the ground and dropped Beca with a thud.

"Beca!" I yelled.

She opened her eyes slowly and noticed my situation. Being the girl she is, she smirked and pulled a gun on the pirates following me. They all stopped and laughed.

"You think, a little girl and a young boy will kill ALL of US." A pirate yelled, the men and woman cheered behind him and laughed some more.

"So, you want a challenge?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smirked and spat at the ground in front of me.

"As if you would be _worth_ a _challenge."_ He said.

I laughed and looked behind me at beca, she had a massive grin on her face and a hint of a pitiful smirk. She knew I was not the one you wanted to fight. _Ever._

"Alright," I say "you keep thinking that, but, I'll let all of your people go if you back down now."

He laughed again and pretended to cower.

"Oh please, don't hurt me!" he said in a mocking girl's voice.

I chuckled and looked back at Beca who nodded. "Okay, your loss than."

I reach for my sabers and pull them in front of my body. I saw the smiles on the pirates faces fade and some took a step back.

My two blades ignited and I took a fighting stance. My forum of fighting changed over the year. I had adopted the technique of using them backwards (just like Ahsoka did) I found it easier to block shots and to cut through rock and metal.

I would practise every day to improve my lightsaber fighting. Meditating and having Beca shoot stuns at me were a popular choice as well.

This was going to be simple fight, block lasers, cut pirates in half, and send them running like 3 year olds. The usual. Let's just hope none of them knew or would tell the ghost crew about me still being alive.


	2. Yavin 4

The info on Ezra being alive and hidden, I didn't believe it at first. When he 'died' I felt our bond snap. And it's something I will never forget, even if he is still alive. The only reason I believe it, is because I saw a video. A video that recorded Ezra fighting troopers.

He had taken the technique id given him, and turned it around. Plus he now has a second lightsaber and the one he had before is now just a normal lightsaber.

We had just recently found out what planet or moon he's on, Yavin 4. Ahsoka said he is a lot more aggressive, rude, and he is really sarcastic. So, pretty much like the way we found him two years ago.

"He should be in this sector of Yavin 4." Ahsoka pointed to a section of the planet. (There's a hologram) "And he will probably be in a cave or hiding in the trees."

We had been going over this for days now, desperately trying to find the kid. The rebellion has sent many scouts to look. But when they sent one or two at a time, they wouldn't return. So, they started sending five scouts at a time and 2 normally returned saying Ezra or an animal had killed the rest of them.

"So, what if we can't find him?" Sabine asked.

"Wellll… you'll probably have to give up on him." Ahsoka said rubbing the back of her neck.

"What?!" Sabine said loudly. "We can't just abandon him. We have a chance to get our friend, our family, our Spector 6 to come home!"

I had a massive headache. It was funny because they whole crew was silent for the time we didn't have Ezra, and then as soon as we find out he's alive everyone returns to bickering and yelling. I just wanted him home, I just wanted my padawan to return home.

"Sabine! Calm down, we WILL find him." Hera said.

Sabine just rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. I think because of all the stress, she had dyed her hair a light blue and white. But we barely saw her face anymore because she was always wearing that stupid helmet, even now! She would eat in her room, paint only in her room, and she only came out when we had an opp or we would discuss info on Ezra.

"When are we leaving to find him?" zeb asked.

Hera bit her lip, she hadn't planned when we were leaving. So I stepped in.

"Well, we could leave in about-"I was cut off by Hera.

"tomorrow." She said "we will leave for Yavin 4, tomorrow."

 **hey everyone, welcome back! I hope u all like this fic so far, and if you wanted to know something in the first one probably along the lines of "why did Sabine become a traitor?" or "what about Ezra's parents?" well don't worry, everything will be answered in this fic. YAY!**


	3. Pirate Down

Most of the pirates didn't back down. They put up a good fight, but definitely not a great one.

"How you doing back there?" I yell to Beca.

My blades swing with the bullets. Left, right, left, right. They danced with the rhythm of lasers, and I danced along. Moving from side to side, up and down. They cut through the air with such grace, most people would be put in a trance by their beauty.

Beca fired shots from behind me, moving from rock to rock for cover. She was pretty badass if you ask me. "I'm fine. You?" she yelled. Beca was a good person. Always looking out for the other man.

I smiled and did a little spin with my blades to show off. I ducked and did a full spin, sending a rain of lasers back at our enemies. When I turned I saw her smirk and her eyes roll.

That only made me show off more. I jumped high up and fell straight to the floor, I landed on my stomach and rolled, my body rolled on the rocks and I put my hands down and did a cartwheel spring.

"Show off!" she yelled.

"I know!" I yelled back.

I heard her chuckle and more blasts of hers filled the cave. There was 9 left now. So, I took them head on. I ran towards the men, lightsabers trailing behind me. The lasers just kept coming. Time or the finale.

I ran as fast as I could, at the last second I did a front flip and landed on a pirates shoulders. I rolled off his back and my lightsbers cut him in two. I spun and saw two men only a few feet from me. I smirked and ran in-between the two, cutting them in half. I noticed 4 bunched in a group and pushed off the wall. Landing in the middle of the four, I spun my blades and beheaded all of them at once. I looked around and only spotted one, oh well. I reached out my hand and the pirate floated in the air, choking to death. I squeezed my hand shut and heard a loud snap that echoed through the cave and dropped his now dead body.

"Well that wasn't so hard." I clipped my lightsabers to my belt and turned to look where Beca was. The next thing I know, the back of a blaster hits me hard in the jaw, almost breaking it.

"Stupid Jedi, always trying to show off. How that for a sh-"he was cut off by a blast to the head.

I look up and see Beca with her gun pointed at the man's skull, her smirk plastered on her face as always.

"C'mon show off." She holds out her hand and I take it.

"How'd you like the show, _sweetie?"_ I asked mockingly, she hates it when I call her that.

She snorted. "You sure are getting good with those things. And don't call me that, _babe."_ She pushed me to the side and ran up to one of our speeders. "Now let's get out of here before more come."

I nodded and hopped onto a free speeder. My head was still pounding and my feet killed. I just wanted to go home. I'm not the type to complain so I kept my mouth shut, as usual.

Beca and I knew each other well, but we _never_ talked about our pasts. All I know is that she was a slave for 3 years and is a runaway cadet. All she knows about me is that I was a slave for 5 years, my old family thinks I'm dead, and I lost my parents at 7. That's it. I have so much more, but I would prefer to keep my pain hidden from everyone. And I mean everyone.

 **nobody said anything in the reviews about Ezra being a slave or the fact that he now has two lightsabers. I was really surprised to read them and see nothing about that. oh well. hope you like this chapter. may the force be with you!**


	4. want

Yavin 4 was new to me, but all we had to do was find the kid and get out, it won't be that hard, right? The moon was full of plant life and caves, nobody would know where the heck Ezra was.

"Were coming up to Yavin 4, you better all be ready." I spoke into the com.

We came out of hyperspace and approached the moon. Ezra was there, and we WILL find him. I already made that promise to too many people to fail. Ezra needed us, we needed him, and the rebellion needed him.

Sabine, Kanan, zeb, and Ahsoka walked into the cockpit, followed by chopper. I peered over my shoulder and gave them a reassuring smile. I could see the worry on Sabine's face, and Kanan's too. They all wanted Ezra back, and this will be our last chance.

I looked back to the controls. "Were going to land near a water source, just in case we run out of water here."

Kanan sat in the seat beside me and zeb sat in his. Sabine offered hers to Ahsoka and leaned on chopper.

"So, where is he exactly?" zeb asked.

"You're an idiot. Ahsoka already said where he is, we just need to get there." Sabine punched zeb in the shoulder.

Thy both started to argue, loudly. I could see the frustration building in Kanan's face. He was going to snap in, 3… 2... 1…

"Will both of you shut up! Focus on the mission!" Kanan yelled.

That shut them up. I smirked and drove us closer to Yavin 4. We entered the atmosphere in dead silence, only the clicking of my controls could be heard.

"Were here." I said quietly.

I flew just above the tree tops so we could see what we were dealing with. Everyone leaned over the controls and watched each tree go by. We finally reached the landing point and I looked over the area for a good landing spot.

"there." Sabine pointed.

I smiled and landed the ship down softly. As soon as we hit ground Sabine bolted from the cockpit and ran to the ramp. "Hera, open the ramp!" I heard her yell. I looked over to Kanan and he's smiling.

"She's your daughter." He joked. (Not real parents, he's just saying that because Ezra is his and Sabine is Hera's. Pretty much parents but not in bloodJ)

I shook my head and opened the ramp for Sabine. I could see her through the window, she ran outside and started yelling Ezra's name.

"Man, that girl is gonna attract unwanted attention." Zeb got up and walked out of the cockpit.

I looked over to Kanan –who still hasn't moved- and saw the fear and worry in his face. I shook my head and reached for his hand.

"Hun, we WILL find him." I said softly.

He sighed. "I know we will Hera, but what if… what if he doesn't _want_ to be found? Or he doesn't _want_ to come back to us?" I never thought I would see him this sad since Ezra's 'death'.

I didn't know what to say too that. I just looked at the floor then over to Ahsoka and motioned with my eyes to get him out of here. She nodded and stood.

"C'mon Kanan, let's go help them set up a fire." Kanan sighed and stood, not making eye contact with me.

They both walked out and the door closed behind them.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself.

If we didn't find Ezra _everyone_ would be heart broken, but if we found him and he didn't _want_ to come back with us, _Kanan_ would be devastated and would never talk again. This was going to be the hardest mission ever.

 **hey everyone, welcome back! the next chapter will either come up tonight or tomorrow morning! bye!**


	5. Knowing

We had approached the hidden entrance in the cave. It was for pirates, outcasts, men, woman, you name it. It was a place people could hide if they were being hunted, or a place to sell you goods.

You couldn't even tell the door was there. It was made fully out of rock so you couldn't tell a difference from the wall to the door. We hopped off the speeders and entered the code.

The door opened for us and we guided our speeders inside. On the other side of that door is an underground city. Full of things you would see in a normal city, just hidden and underground.

I looked over to Beca who walked with her head down. Something was on her mind, I could sense it.

"Beca?" I asked.

Her head shot up breaking her from her thoughts. "hm?" she looked around as if she had fallen asleep. "Oh, just lost in thought… again." She sighed.

We kept walking towards our little apartment. Bumping into the odd drunky or rude people.

"You've been acting _strange_ lately, is everything okay?" I ask.

She looks up at me and sighs.

"Ezra what if… what if your old family knows… knows your alive, would they… come looking?" her eyes pleaded for an answer.

I sighed and looked ahead of us. I wanted to just run and hide in our apartment, but I couldn't just leave her hanging.

"They… might. I don't know. It's not like they know I'm alive." I said.

She looked over her shoulder and looked back at me.

"We have followers." She whispered.

I peered over my shoulder and noticed the rebel scouts following not far behind. I rolled my eyes and heard them speak into their coms. I focused on what they were saying.

"Sir, we found him, he's with a girl." One of the scouts said.

"Do not touch him. Sneak a tracker in the girls pocket and make sure he doesn't see." A woman said through the com, I've heard that voice before.

"Oh and is Kanan with you?" he asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks, it was Ahsoka speaking to the men.

"Yes he is." My jaw fell open.

They knew I was alive, they knew I was down here, they knew I'm with Beca. Oh no.

"Well, tell him the kid's fine and we will send them the coordinates now." He turned off his com and reached for something In his pocket.

I couldn't let them know where we were. I shook my wrist and two hidden knifes slid into my hands. Beca had taught me how to knife throw, and I was pretty dam good at it.

"What do you think the ghost crew will say when they find out he's al-"he was cut off by my knife digging into his throat.

The other man jumped back and started to make a break for it. I shook my head and twirled the knife in my hands. "I almost feel sorry." I threw the knife and it hit him straight in the back of the neck. "Almost."

"What the hell was that all about?!" Beca yells beside me.

"Their coming." Her eyes widened and I used the force to retrieve my weapons.

"They know I'm alive."

 **hey everyone, welcome back! im going on an overnight ting with my family tomorrow so there wont be a new chapter till late Wednesday or Thursday. bye!**


	6. A Dark Figure

**I'm back!**

The fire crackled and burned. The _ghost_ crew sat gathered around, huddling by the warm fire. Telling story's they remembered of Ezra and the crew together.

"Remember that time Ezra's bunk fell and crushed zeb?" Sabine laughed.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Kanan said with the biggest grin he'd had in years.

"It was the day Hera kicked them both out of the ghost." Hera smiled.

Everyone burst into laughter. "That's what they were fighting about?" Hera chuckled. I nodded and kept laughing.

The group slowly fell silent again, watching the fire go. It twisted with colours, lighting the area. The sky was beautiful, large and small stars filled the dark sky.

Sabine sat back and laid in the long grass. Her smile faded as she thought about Ezra. Ahsoka saw this and decided to join her. "Mind if I join you?" she smiled. "Not at all." Sabine smiled back.

They sat there watching the skies together, pointing out the occasional shooting star.

Sabine's pov.

"How do you think Ezra's doing out there?" Ahsoka asks.

I chuckle. "Probably kicking butt and getting into trouble. Like always." She smiles at me and returns to watching the sky.

We all hear something behind us. Zeb and I jump to our feet while the others reach for their guns and sabers. The bushes rustle and the barrel of a gun sticks out of the leaves.

"Lower your weapons or die." A low voice says.

Zeb growled as we all threw our weapons. My heart was racing, what if these people were going to kill us? What if we would be taken hostage? What if they knew Ezra and could tell us where he is?

"Hands in the air." A man says as he walks out, _pirates._

 _Great, this is just what we need._ We all raise our hands and formed a tight circle, watching each other's backs.

"Who are you?" Kanan yells.

The pirate smiles and shoots into the sky. "My name is goff," he says. "And this is my crew." He motions to the bushes as dozens of pirates come crawling out.

My heart fell into my stomach, Even if they knew anything these guys would not tell us where Ezra was.

"What do you want?" Hera said.

"What I want? I want your creds, your food, you fuel, anything worth good money, and your woman. That fair?" he said with a smirk.

"No way!" I yelled.

His smirk faded and he walked up to me, slowly and creepily. We were face to face now, and I wasn't backing down. He smiled widely again.

"My my, you are a beautiful specimen." He said loudly. I heard cheers from the crowd of pirates.

"Let us go, and back off." I said coldly.

His smile grew wider, and he reached for my face. I flinched away but he aggressively grabbed my chin. I squeaked in pain and he chuckled.

"Any stubborn person can be tamed." He leaned in a bit and I leaned back. "I will have fun with you." He was seconds from kissing me when a voice echoed through the trees.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was a male for sure.

Goff let me go imminently and shot rounds into the trees. "Come out you rat!" he obviously knew who this was.

"Fine with me." A figure in a black cloak jumped from the trees and landed meters from me.

He was short, but not too short. He seemed familiar, but not quite. His movements where something I remember, it was on the tip of my tong.

"You little brat, I'm gonna kill you!" goff jumped at him but he moved swiftly out of the way.

I couldn't see his face, just a faint outline thanks to the fire.

"That all you got old man?" the cloaked figure said mockingly.

I could hear Goff growl and he pulled his gun on the figure. I swear I could _feel_ the teen smiling under that cloak. He shot multiple rounds at the figure, but he dodged every single one.

I saw him flick his wrists and hidden knifes appeared in his hands. He spun them slowly. Making him look _really_ creepy.

"Not much of a fight when you're fighting a dust ball." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Goff growled really loudly and jumped at the teen again, big mistake. In seconds the cloaked figure had his knife in Goffs neck and cut marks all up his back and torso. He was surly dead.

I heard the clicks of guns and all of them aimed at the figure. He looked around slowly, looking at each face, and stopping immediately when seeing me.

"Drop the knife!" I heard someone yell.

He looked around and sighed. The figure dropped his bloody knifes to the ground and kicked them aside. He raised his hands and lowered his head in defeat.

One of the pirates walked up to him and reached for his arm, before he could touch him the figure swung around and put him in a lock. The man dropped his gun and the teen broke his neck.

"Now, let's have a _real_ fight." He said quietly. He reached for his cloak and pulled out two weird weapons, I had no idea what they were.

The next thing I know, the teen ignites his two blue lightsabers and gets into a fighting position. "let's do this."


	7. Truth

His two blue sabers lit the area. I was thinking of pulling out my own, but I wanted to see what this kid was capable of. He had the same type of fighting technique I do. He held his sabers backwards, one in front of him, one behind him.

"What?" I heard Kanan say. "He's a Jedi?" He sounded really surprised, but also relived that this kid could fight for himself.

The boy twirled his sabers and lunged at the closest pirate, cutting him in half. He moved side to side, up and down, killing off the attackers and blocking their shots. In seconds he had half the pirates dead or injured.

"wow." Sabine said in amazement.

The teen stooped moving as he was surrounded. "G-give up n-now Jedi, and w-we will let you l-live." The one pirate sounded nervous, but who wouldn't?

I heard the teen laugh and he flung out his arms, sending multiple pirates flying. He was _very_ strong in the force, I could sense it and see it. His force signature was masked, but it still felt familiar. And it was obvious Kanan thought the same.

"You guys done yet?" the teen asked.

The pirates were silent, some backed up or moved closer to him. I heard him sigh and he jumped high in the air. When he came down, he landed on a pirate and spun to cut the others in pieces.

There were only five left, and he seemed fine until a bomb came our way. The bomb rolled and hit me in the leg, I jumped back and tried to kick it away, but it was sent flying in the opposite direction by the cloaked teen. It exploded only a couple meters from the teen and it sent him flying. He hit a tree really hard, stunning him temporarily.

"c'mon! We have to help!" Kanan yelled as he ran towards the teen.

The pirates fired shots at them but Kanan easily blocked them with his lightsaber. He sent them back, killing all of them in the process. He sighed and turned to look at the teen, only he wasn't there.

We all turned to see him perched on a low tree branch, far from our reach. He chuckled and turned to run away when Sabine yelled for him.

"Wait, who are you?!" she yelled.

He stopped and peered over his shoulder. "I… I can't tell you that." His voice was emotionless, but sad at the same time.

"Well, why did you save us? You don't know us but you still risked your life for us. Why?" she said quieter this time.

I heard him sigh again. "If all you do is fight for your own life," he faced the trees again. "Then your life is worth nothing."

Hera gasped and the teen ran. He disappeared into the trees and we could hear him no more. I turned to see Hera, mouth hanging open, arms at her side, and face I total surprise.

"Hera, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That boy, she pointed up to the trees and took a shaky breath. "Was Ezra."


	8. Fun

**sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really busy so I couldn't get the chance to. sorry.**

"So, how'd it go?" Beca asked.

"Fine I guess." I say.

She shakes her head and sits across the table from me. "What happened this time?" she folded her arms and raised a brow at me.

"I kinda… ran into my old friends." I say with a smirk, knowing she would definitely flip out.

"What?!" Beca says loudly.

The battle had gone just fine, other than the fact that I had gotten shot in the arm. But, I had already patched myself up so Beca wouldn't notice.

"I had to help them." I stand and walk over to the couch.

She rolls her eyes and sits back in her seat. "I wanted to meet them!" she wined. I laughed and turned to face her. "They didn't know it was me, until I ran off and gave them a hint." I say.

She huffs and stands. "Why do you always have to be so mysterious?" She walks over to me and crosses both arms.

"Because _someone_ said they like it that way." I teased.

"Oh ha ha," she rolls her eyes and leans in to whisper something to me. "And it's true, you look better all mysterious."

She pushes me and land on the couch. She smirks and walks over to her room and before she closes it, she says something that makes me smile. "You know, you can tell me anything."

She closes her door and leaves me in the living room, alone. She really dose care for me, she's the only one in a long time.

"Girls" I whisper.

I turn on my side and close my eyes the next thing I know Beca tackles me and we both fall to the floor.

"What was that?" she laughed.

She had me pinned. "I said, get your fat ass off me." I laugh as I throw her back on to the couch and off of me.

"I'm not _that_ fat." She playfully pushes me and I slip, landing on my backside.

"Nah, you're the size of a wookie." I jump up and tackle her again.

"Hey!" she pushes me off and pins me again.

"Fine, you're not fat." I laugh.

She smiles and sticks her tongue out at me. "You're not fat, but you sure are childish." I Say as I escape her pin and grab the sides of her stomach.

She lets out a squeal of laughter and falls backwards. I pin her under my weight and tickle her sides. "Stop!" she laughs.

"Never!" I continue to tickle her when she uses her legs to push me off.

I fall back and land on the pillows scattered across the floor. Beca jumps up and tackles me again, pinning my arms and feet. She laughs in my face and sticks her tongue out at me, again.

"How's that, Mr. Mysterious?" she laughs.

I roll my eyes and try to escape her grasp. She shakes her head and leans down so we are nose to nose. "Pinned you again. "She whispers.

She plants a kiss on my forehead and then my nose, then finally her lips collide with mine. We sit like that for a moment, waiting for the other to pull away.

Her hands come off mine and travel to my hair. I take this to my advantage and grab her by the sides again. She squeals and jumps off me.

"Loser!" she yells playfully as she runs to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Actually, I'm a winner." I whisper as I sit back down on the couch.

 **alright, I wanna know how old you guys think I am, with the way i right and stuff. so, how old do you think i am?**


	9. Hope

Hera said that the cloaked figure was Ezra. I don't buy it. If that was actually Ezra then he would have told us. He would have reviled himself the first chance he got, but he didn't, so that person was _not_ Ezra. Or, could it actually have been him?

No, I would have sensed him, right? I would have sensed my own padawan. But, he did seen familiar, which is odd.

After the attack we had all gone inside, not saying a single word. Everyone was just deep in thought, or wanted time to themselves. None of them really believed it was him, except for Sabine. She really thinks that the teen was Ezra. It made sense, he didn't let the man kiss Sabine, he protected us, and stopped the pirates.

"Kanan? Can you please come up to the cockpit?" Hera's voice came over the com.

I stood and walked down the hall to the cockpit, passing Ezra and zeb's shared room. I stopped at their door and put my hand on it, remembering all the fun memories. I sighed and took a step back. "If that was you Ezra, why did you run?" I whispered to myself.

I dropped my head and walked to the cockpit. Hera was sitting in the driver's seat and nobody else was in the room. She turned and smiled softly at me. Hera walked over and took my hand, guiding me over to the passenger seat.

"Hun," She spoke softly. "Please just listen to me."

I raised my head to look at her for the first time in hours. I noticed her bloodshot eyes and the bags under her eyes. I nodded and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"If that truly was Ezra, then he must have had a good explanation for not coming home." She spoke in a whisper, obviously doubting her own words.

I sigh." I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, dear." She laughs.

I roll my eyes and our eyes meet again. She smiles kindly at me, her eyes filled with hope.

"Umm this is awkward." I hear someone say behind me.

I turn and see Sabine standing in the doorway. She looks up at me, then to Hera, then back to me again. "You know, we need to keep looking. Even if that was Ezra, we _need_ to keep looking." She pleads.

"She's right." Zeb appears behind Sabine. "We're going to find him, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't worry, we aren't leaving this moon till we find him." Hera says.

 **hey everyone, welcome back! so I only had like 3 people guess my age, and only one of you got it right. I'm not gonna say who because I don't want people to just abandon this fic just because of my age.**


	10. Burn

"Ezra!" I wake to hear Beca yelling my name.

I jump to my feet and bolt for the door. She was in the kitchen, I think. The door fly's open reviling Bea leaning back in her chair, feet on the table, and a bowl of food in hand.

"What's wrong?" I say worriedly.

"I can't reach it!" she leans farther back in her seat trying to reach her fork on the counter behind her.

"Seriously?" I breathe.

She turns to face me again, this time with her pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. She stares at me for a while, then I give in. "I hate you." I say as I grab her fork and put it in front of her.

I sit beside her at the table and put my feet up as well. She smiles at me and stuffs a fork full of food in her mouth. She's too cute to say no to.

"Thank you." She says and spits food all over the table.

I jump back and shield my face from the flying crumbs. She laughs and drops her food making her scream and jump back, since she's in a chair… it tipped, Beca and the chair came crashing to the ground.

I laugh and she looks at me with an angry frown, then slowly changes that to a big smile. We both burst out laughing, myself falling off the chair in the proses. I hit the ground right beside her with a thud.

"Now you know how it feels, jerk!" she pushes me over and I land in the puddle that used to be her drink.

She laughs even harder and lays on her back, big mistake. Her whole back is now soaked with sauce and drink. She immediately stops laughing and jumps right to her feet.

"GROSS!" she says, it was all in her hair.

I laugh and jump to my feet. I quickly peck her on the cheek and run to the refresher, on my way I yell. " _Now you know how it feels, jerk!"_ I mocked.

"Don't mock me!" she comes running out of the kitchen.

I laugh at her now covered in sauce face and dart into the refresher. She follows after me and closes the door behind. "Ha nope." I open the door and push her out. "I'm not going in there with you like that. Maybe next time." I said as I closed the door in her face.

It was kinda rude but I think she was gonna kick me out anyways. "Just go to the other one!" I yell. There was another refresher in the apartment, but she liked going in with me sometimes.

I heard her huff and walk away. I took off my cloths and jumped into the shower, alone. Once I had gotten all of her drink out of my hair I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I opened the door slowly, thinking Beca would probably want revenge, but luckily she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Well, now that I think about it, that's a good thing _and_ a bad thing.

I walked out of the refresher and down the hall. I reached my door and looked all around the hall just to make sure she wasn't going to sneak up on me. I sigh in relief and walk into my room.

"hello." I jump back and almost lose my towel in the proses.

Beca was sitting on my bed. "Oh my god, you scared the heck out of me." I walk into the room and dig through my draws trying to find something to wear.

"Next time, I'll try to scare the shit out of you." She smirks.

I just roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her. I quickly get changed and when she isn't paying attention, I belly flop on the bed, half landing on her half on the bed.

"Get off me!" she grunts.

Beca pushes me to the side and pulls out one of our data pads. We had done a mission a while ago where we had retrieved a LOT of the empires information, and it's been really handy.

I close my eyes and curl up beside her on the bed. "Who knew a guy like you could be so cuddly and cute." She smirks. I growl playfully at her and she returns her attention back to the data pad.

"Ezra." She gasps.

"ya?"

"You might want to see this."

I sit up and take the data pad from her. My mouth fell open in surprise.

"Their gonna burn it down." She said.

"We need to tell the ghost crew, _before_ Tarkin Town is destroyed."

 **the reason why I said that stuff before about the age and stuff is because a lot of people in my class criticize people for their age, sometimes saying stuff like "ew why should I read that, she's so young!" or "i don't want to talk to him! hes to young." so I guess im just used to people saying that.**


	11. Master

The rebellion told us about the underground city. They said that they saw Ezra and his girlfriend –we don't know that for sure but I just like the fact that he actually _has_ a girlfriend- walking around the city.

Sabine had acted pretty pissed when they said he was always around this girl. Hera was fine with it, zeb was proud of his little bud, I was fine with it, but Sabine was mad. When they received the news, her tone changed immediately and she didn't make eye contact with anyone after that.

Hera said that fulcrum scheduled something at a bar for us. It was a meet up, but not with anyone from the rebellion, just some random people. We thought it could be a job or a trade, but you never know.

We walked by the houses and stands, stopping at one every now and then to take a look. Finally, after what seemed like ages, we had arrived at the bar. We entered and I took in the surroundings.

There was a lot of people here, but who stood out most was two cloaked people sitting at a booth in the corner. Hera nodded to them and started their way.

"Ahs- fulcrum said there would be two people wearing cloaks that we needed to talk to." She said.

As we approached, one of the figures ducked down a bit to make sure we didn't see him. The other faced us and gestured to the seats.

Hera and I took a seat while Sabine and zeb stood. They were ready just In case things got dirty.

"So, you wanted to see us?" Hera asked.

The female of the pair nodded and looked all around the room to make sure nobody was listening. She faced us again and leaned in so she could talk quitter.

"We need you to go back to Lothal." She said.

I shook my head in confusion and glanced at Hera, she probably mirrored my expression. "We can't go. We trying to find someone here." I say.

I glance quickly at the guy and he sinks into his seat a little, trying not to make eye contact. He seemed familiar, I don't know why, he just seemed like it.

The girl sighed. "I understand that, but lives are in danger. If you stay so many people will die." She says.

I lean in a bit and my expression changes from confused to concern. "What do you mean?" I glance at Sabine and zeb, they are just as concerned as I am.

She sighs again and looks around the room a second time. "Tarkin town." She looks to the guy and reaches up to her hood, she pulls it back so only myself, Hera and the guy can see her face. "The empire is gonna bomb Tarkin town."

Hera gasps and looks to me. Her eyes said for us to leave, but her heart said stay and find Ezra. "What?" she says sadly. "When did you find this out?"

"Two nights ago. We wanted to get to you sooner but w-"she was cut off by the guy.

"Look out!" he yelled as he pushed her out of the way and blocked a bullet with his now ignited lightsaber.

It was blue, just like the guy from a couple nights ago. The shot travel back to its owner and got him right in the chest. Just then, half the people in the bar stood and pulled their guns on us.

The guy stepped in front of booth and pulled out a second lightsaber. I got up beside him and ignited my own. We heard gasps from the crowd and multiple "Jedi?" or "theirs two Jedi?" I looked at the man and he nodded, we both took a defensive stance and readied for battle.

Hera, Sabine, zeb and the girl got up beside us and pulled out their own guns. We all readied, but it didn't come. Most of the people lowered their guns and walked out. We stood their till everyone was back to normal.

I looked to the guy and turned off my lightsaber, as did he. He made to face the opposite direction, but I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. His gaze immediately met the floor.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, but got nothing in response.

"Kanan." Hera put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged her off.

"I want to know who you are?" I said a bit sterner then I meant.

He flinched back and this time I let him look away. He grabbed the girls arm and whispered something to us.

"Go to Tarkin town… Master." They both ran before any of us could say or do anything.

"EZRA?!" I yelled as they ran out the door.

I bolted after them and sprinted out the door. They were nowhere to be seen. Ezra was just here, and now he's gone. _How could he?_ He just ran off! Wait, that WAS Ezra, he does have a girlfriend, he does have two lightsabers, and he _doesn't_ want to come back home with us, _with me._ What are we gonna do?

 **hey everyone, welcome back! So... DRAMA! Poor Kanan, he just wants his padawan/son back! oh well, what u gonna do? but, you will find out why Ezra doesn't want to come home, not in the next chapter, but soon! I have SO MUCH PLANNED!**

 **Anyways, bye! may the force be with you!**


	12. Afraid

We ran and ran, trying desperately to get away from my old crew. I can't believe I just dropped a huge bomb on them and ran. What's wrong with me?! I used to run to Kanan, now I'm running away from him. He's probably heart broken and will just give in and leave for Tarkin Town.

"Ezra." Beca says as she stops running, stopping myself with her. She looks behind us then back to me. "Why don't you just talk to them instead of running away from them?" she asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to face them, I couldn't bear to see their faces when I tell them I can't be Spector 6 anymore. To see Kanan's face… it would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I can't Beca. I just can't." I turn away from her, ashamed by my words.

"You can't? Or you won't? Ezra they miss you, and it looks like their willing to do anything to get you back." She says. "They might be heartbroken if you tell them the truth, but it'll be worse if you just keep running."

I put my face in my hands and mutter the words. "I can't." Over and over again. I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Hun, you need to face them." She whispers.

I shake my head and stare her right in the eyes. My vision starts to blur with tears and I take a step back. "I can't Beca. You may say that I won't face them, that's not it. I can't do it."

"Why?" she asks.

I look away. I wipe the falling tear away and face her again. "I want to see them again, Bec. But, I just… I couldn't bear to see them after they find out I can't come home."

"Alright," she nods. "Let's go back to _our home."_

We walk in silence the whole way home. We sit on the couch and turn on the holonet. I try not to look at her, but I know she's staring me down right now.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed.

"You are _never_ like this and now look at you. What's the deal?" She says.

I sigh. "I'm afraid, Beca." I let my head fall and stare at the ground.

"Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." Beca says smiling.

I give her a half-hearted smile back. She doesn't know what it's like to see someone you used to love, and not want to talk to them again because you're _afraid._ To be honest, I don't even know what I'm afraid of.

What am I supposed to do, the Ghost crew meant the galaxy to me at one point, and now _they_ are what I _fear._ What does Kanan think of me right now, what does Hera think, what does _Sabine_ think? That I'm a traitor? That I abandoned them for no reason? That I may have taken brain damage and now see them as the threat? I can't return to the ghost crew, not without Beca, but I can't go back now, I've already spoiled my second chance.

 **I'm sorry this to so long to post. I found out something terribly wrong. I found out my step mom had a miscarriage. she has a problem with the parts that forum and grow the baby, so each time they try, It dies on them. so now she has to do this big process -not sex- just to become pregnant, but each time the baby just dyes. well I should go now. bye.**


	13. Caught you!

He _ran._ How could Ezra run from us, from Kanan? Ezra was like a _son_ to us and now he _runs._ What kind of family runs away from each other? He _must_ have a good reason, right?

"Kanan." I whispered.

He just stared down the street, as if waiting for Ezra to come running back. "He's gone, Kanan… I'm sorry." I could barely say it myself.

His eyes narrowed and frustration replaced the guilt and depression on his face. Zeb and Sabine stood behind us, waiting.

"How could he, Hera." His voice was barely a whisper. " _How_ could he _run?"_

I swear I saw the tears swelling in his eyes. This what was truly broke him, not Ezra dying, but Ezra running from him, like he was _afraid._

I put a hand on his shoulder and he covered it with his own. Kanan didn't deserve this, none of us did. He released a pained, shaky breath and dropped his head. He was miserable, and he would never forget this, _ever._

"We should… we should go, if we leave for Tarkin Town now then we will get there before the bombing." He said quietly, the last time I had seen him like this was the first time we lost Ezra.

I nodded and we both turned to Sabine and zeb. Zeb looked like he wanted to punch a wall or kill troopers, but I knew deep down that all he wanted was to cry and hold Ezra once more. Sabine's face was hidden by her helmet, but I could tell she was crying by the way her head was drooping and her arms were loosely crossed, she just wanted what all of us did.

We started to walk back to the exit, but we were stopped when my com beeped. I looked at the crew and just got a shrug from all of them. I picked my com off my belt and answered the transmission.

"Hello?" I said into the device.

"Hera, that you?" it was Ahsoka, she sounded worried.

"Yes it's me. What's wrong?"

"It's Ezra." She spoke softly. "I just received word that we found where he's been staying."

I sighed. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"But that's why I'm worrying, we aren't the only ones who know."

Kanan looked at me with confusion written all over his face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the empire knows where he has been staying and are planning to attack! And there is a big chance they _will_ catch him and possibly turn him over to the darkside!"

"What?!" Kanan yelled.

"I'm sending you the coordinates now. He needs your help!"

I nodded and clipped my com to my belt. "We have to help him." I grabbed Kanan's hand and forced him to look at me.

"I know." He gave a half-hearted smile and started running in the direction of Ezra's home.

It didn't take us long to get there, but I wished we had been faster. The door had been broken open and over half the windows were broken or cracked.

"Were too late." Sabine whispered.

Kanan looked at me, then walked inside with lightsaber at hand. The walls were covered with burn marks and holes. We walked further in, the living room was a total mess. There was chairs flipped over, couches ripped, pictures smashed, food on the floor, and weapons scattered around the place.

"I would hate to see the rest of this wreck." Zeb muttered.

I sighed and kept walking, the kitchen was destroyed and the holonet was still on. We moved to the bedrooms. One was perfectly fine but the other was a disaster. There was blood on the walls, and cloths scattered, drawers flipped, walls burnt, and a lot more.

"They got them while they weren't expecting it." Kanan growled. "Damn imperials."

I heard Sabine gasp then a thud behind me. I spun around to see Sabine in a hold by a trooper and a gun to the back of her head, and Zeb lying unconscious beside her. The troopers were still here.

"Move and she dies." The one trooper tightened their hold on Sabine. "Now, drop your weapons."

We did as told and raised our hands in the air. More troopers came in from behind then. Aggressively, they cuffed us behind our backs and dragged us from the house.

We were thrown into a transport with no lights. The darkness surrounded us and a gas filled the room. It was bitter, and I could tell it wasn't friendly. I tried to cover my mouth but I started to lose feeling in my limbs. My vision started to blur and I hit the ground hard. I heard the others fall as well and saw a faint outline of Kanan lying beside me. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

 **hey everyone, welcome back! I would like to thank all of you for all the support, its hard but I will be fine. don't worry I will still update everyday!**

 **May the Force be With You! bye.**


	14. Slave

I awoke in a dark cell, Right beside Hera, Zeb, and Sabine. They had all woken up before me and had said that there was someone coming once we were all awake. I didn't know what they meant by 'someone' so I just waited to find out.

We were all cuffed behind our backs that connected to a chain that was on the wall. It kept us from running, or trying at least. There were tables on the far side on the room. We couldn't reach them because of the chains, but I saw what was on them and it scared me a lot. It was filled with knives, ropes, pointy objects, devices that would probably electrify us, lighters, and a lot more things that I had no idea what they were.

Then, I sensed him. Someone familiar coming this way. I couldn't quite tell who it was, but I could sense his anger and hatred towards me. He came closer and I gave Hera a warning look. She nodded and backed up to the wall, taking zeb and Sabine with her.

I heard the footsteps coming closer, then, they stopped. I heard someone talking, then _he_ walked in.

"Welcome," his voice was like snake venom. "I hope you are enjoying your stay."

His pale face and evil sith eyes was something I would never forget. _The inquisitor._ He was still alive? He's as ugly as ever with those terrible scars on his face. His eyes lock on me and an evil smirk is plastered to his face.

He walks slowly into the room, looking from one face to the next. His eyes stop at Hera and he walks towards her. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her, _or else_." I say coldly. He peers back at me then reaches for Heras face. She leans back in fear and try's to look away from him, but he grabs her by the side of the face and forces her to look at him. He studied her, looking at her from top to bottom.

"Such a fine specimen." He runs his finger down her cheek. "Oh well." He pulls his hand back and swings it forward, hitting Hera in the face. She lets out a small, painful sound and stays facing the same direction she had been hit to. Her eyes fill with fear and she squints them closed, waiting for another hit. But it doesn't come.

He smiles and walks back towards the door. Just before he open it, he peered over his shoulder and smirked. "I think you should all know, your boy… Ezra. Is on his way to see you. And not on his own will." And with that, the door opens and he takes a step back.

In the doorway stood two troopers, the inquisitor nods and the two walk in, followed by four more troopers dragging a body. _Ezra._ They stopped at the door and _threw_ him into the cell. He hit the ground with a loud thud and he curled in on himself.

"Ezra." Sabine whispered.

The inquisitor smiled then walked over to Ezra. He forcefully grabbed his hair and pulled him upwards. He was covered in blood and his cloths were burnt and ripped. His eyes opened slowly and the inquisitor pushed him forward slightly, letting go of his head.

He was sitting up now, head facing the ground and his eyes were covered by his hair. His raven hair was wet, why was it we- they were drowning him. His body was soaking wet and he let out a cough and blood and water came out of his mouth.

It looked as if he'd been through hell. Slowly his head rose and he stared me right in the eyes. There was no emotion or pain in his eyes. And his face was just plain, no fear or pain, no anger or happiness. It was almost like he wasn't even there.

"Now let's see." The inquisitor spoke, Ezra and I didn't look at him, we were locked onto each other. "The lasant watched lasan fall. The manadlorian was forced to work for the empire. The Twi'lek lost her family. The Jedi watched order 66 unfold. And what did the Padawan see?" he said evilly.

He walked slowly over to Ezra. "He lost his parents at the age of 7. But, he didn't lose his _siblings_ at that time. No, he _watched_ them suffer and _die._ And did _nothing_ to save them."

"Siblings?" Hera said quietly.

"That's right. He had an older brother, and a younger sister. But, he watched them die long ago." He stared down at Ezra and his eyes were locked on him. "Why did they die boy? What happened to them?"

Ezra's eyes squinted shut and his head dropped. He didn't respond. His hands began to shake and he clenched them tight.

"What happened to your brother and sister Ezra?" The inquisitor asked a lot sterner then before. "What were you before you met this crew?

All eyes were locked on Ezra now, the silence in the room scared me. The inquisitor thought for a moment, then he smiled, and that was _never_ a good thing.

"This boy has felt more pain then all of you combined. He's had worse than the simple crack of a limb, or the sharp cut of the knives, or my favourite, the crack of the whip." His voice was pure evil. "How many times have you attempted to… _kill_ yourself, Ezra?"

My eyes widened and I glanced at Hera, her face was full of fear and pity. My eyes quickly locked back to Ezra.

"What were you that got your family killed?" he asked loudly.

Ezra muttered something then turned his head away from all of us. "'what was that?" the inquisitor asked. Ezra muttered something again a bit louder, but I still couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What. Did. You. Say?" the inquisitor leaned down and was about to grab Ezra by the shoulder when Ezra flipped.

"A SLAVE!" he yelled and whipped around to face him, whacking the inquisitor's hand away.

I gasped, as did the rest of the crew. The inquisitor smiled and stood straight again. He walked slowly over to the tables and picked up a small knife. I heard him laugh quietly and he turned around to face us. He walked back over to Ezra and grabbed his cuffs. He unhooked them with the knife and threw Ezra back down to the ground.

He smiled, then grabbed Ezra's wrists and pulled him to his knees. "You'll see how use to pain this boy is." He forcefully gabbed the knife into Ezra's skin. He barely flinched. He just winced and looked in the other direction. Slowly, the inquisitor dug it deeper and ran it down his arm.

The blood ran from Ezra's arm and down his torso. The inquisitor ripped the knife out of his flesh and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell right beside Ezra. The inquisitor just smiled and walked out of the room like nothing happened. The door shut behind him and I heard him walk down the hall.

I watched as Ezra started shaking, then he weakly fell onto his side. He curled in on himself, cradling his arm. I felt so bad for him, he didn't deserve this. The blood pooled around him and soaked his cloths.

"Oh no." Hera whispered behind me.

The lights switched off in the cell, leaving us all in darkness. I could hear Ezra's faint cry. I could smell the fresh blood, it was a sent I should probably get used to. This was gonna be one heck of a ride.

 **hey everyone, welcome back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will probably post the next one tonight as well. im in a writing mood! alright bye for now!  
May The Force Be With You! **


	15. I did what I had to do

The lights flickered on again, blinding me in the process. When my vision cleared I saw Kanan, Hera, and Zeb sitting beside me. When I looked to Ezra, he wasn't there, there was only a big puddle of blood. I turned to Kanan who was now just waking. If I didn't know where he was then he probably didn't.

"Sabine." I hear a whisper behind me.

I turn and see Ezra standing at the tables. He smiles at me then grabs a knife off the table. He quickly walks over to me and hands me the knife.

"We can't escape yet, they are on their way so we wouldn't make it far." He says quietly.

He stands and walks back to the tables. He tucks a small knife away into one of his hidden pockets. I here moans from the crew and turn to see all of them now kneeling. They look around the room then all eyes land on Ezra.

"Good, you're awake." His voice is surprisingly calm. "Take these."

He tosses some weird devices and a knife at Kanan, Hera, and zeb. They look at each other in confusion then back at Ezra.

"Look, I've escaped these kind of places more than any of you have. So, if you wanna live then you follow me. Got it?" He had changed since the last time I had talked to him.

We nod and he goes back to work. I start to hear footsteps and I think he can hear them too. "Don't do _anything_ till I give you the order." He seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"They don't want you, they want me. So, your all safe, for now at least." He spoke calmly.

"So you expect us to do nothing while he hurts you?" Zeb asks.

Ezra sighs. "Whatever they've got, I've been through worse. So don't worry about me." He sat down next to his own pool of blood and crossed his legs. "Trust me I know what I'm doing." He closed his eyes and I looked at Kanan.

Kanan just shrugged and looked to the door. It opened and in walked the inquisitor. He smiled his evil smile and walked slowly towards Ezra. "I hope our session today will be more… _interesting_ for you all."

"Just let us go." Kanan said.

The inquisitor just laughed and walked right up to Ezra. "Now why would I do that, when I can have some fun?" He smirked at Ezra, but he wasn't even paying attention. "I hope you will actually answer my questions today boy."

"Go for it." Ezra's eyes opened and he stared up at the inquisitor, giving him his best death stare.

The inquisitor took a step back then smirked. "I want to know, what happened to you mom when you crashed on the distant planet?" he turned and walked towards the tables. He picked up a large knife and twirled it in his hands.

Kanan looked at Ezra and Ezra glanced at him, Ezra shook his head and answered the inquisitor's question. "I killed her." Ezra said.

"Oh really?" the inquisitor turned and walked back towards the five of us. "And why would you kill your own mother?"

"Because she tried to kill myself and my friends." Ezra answered calmly.

I don't understand how Ezra can be so calm in a situation like this. He was defiantly the best actor out of all of us, and that's saying something.

"That, was a mistake. First, killing your own mother, second, abandoning your _friends._ And after everything all those people did for you. You will pay."

Ezra's eyes closed and he dropped his head. The inquisitor walked towards him slowly. Then, the knifes behind the inquisitor started to float, and he didn't even know.

"You will pay, with death!" the inquisitor raised the knife and pushed downwards. It was a cm away from cutting into Ezra's flesh, when he froze. Ezra's eyes opened and he raised his hand. Slowly, the inquisitor was raised into the air and slammed into the wall. He landed on the table and the knifes that floated above him angled downwards and Ezra's pulled back his hand, dropping all the knifes and sharp objects right into the inquisitor's flesh.

If he didn't die before, this defiantly killed him. One had went right through his neck, another went through his heart, another went through his stomach, the others stabbed all through his legs, arms and torso.

Ezra stood and walked towards the now dead inquisitor. He stopped and searched his body. Both his and Kanan's lightsabers were clipped to his belt. He took them off and when he turned around we had gotten out of the cuffs. He tossed Kanan his saber and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Ezra, why did… why did you run?" I asked softly. "You ran, why?

He peered over his shoulder and spoke through clenched teeth. "I did what I had to do." He was about to open the door when I grabbed his hand, he quickly pulled away and turned to me.

"What did you _have to do?_ You ran from us Ezra, from your family why would y-"

"You're _not_ my family. My father was killed by my mom, my siblings were killed by slave masters, and you," he pointed to Kanan. "Killed my mother. I have no family, not anymore."

"Ezra," Hera put a hand on Ezra's shoulder as he turned away from me. "You will always be family to us, no matter what." She smiled.

"I can't, Hera." His voice was barely a whisper, he sighed. _"I just can't."_

"Why Ezra, why can't you?" Kanan asked.

"Because I can't lose you too. I've lost to many friends and family, I can't lose you, too." He croaked.

Hera smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to lose us, we will always be here."

"That's why you were running, because you didn't want to see us die?" zeb asked.

Ezra nodded then walked over to the door panel. He opened it and there stood Beca, loaded with guns, ammo, bombs, and every time of makeshift knife I knew of.

"Took you long enough." She tossed Hera, zeb and myself our guns and some bombs then smiled at us.

"So, this is your crew. Nice to meet you, the names Beca, Ezra's girlfriend."

 **hey everyone, welcome back. I posted this chapter early because I'm going away for the weekend to my cottage with family, and the place has no wifi! GRRRR. anyways, I wont be able to update till Sunday night and trust me, that will be a long and dramatic and sad and exacting chapter! I think when I say 'drama' you ALL know what's coming.** ** _hint hint, Beca vs Sabine! alright, goodnight!  
May the Force be With You!_**


	16. Family

"Girlfriend?" I raised a brow.

Her smile faded a bit and she nodded. _Girlfriend?_ She has to be joking. Ezra could do way better than this chick. I turn to Ezra and he gives me a sheepish smile. _That bitch!_

I think Ezra noticed the anger on my face and he backed up a couple steps. "c'mon, we should go." Ezra says nervously.

No way am I leaving with _her_. I turn and give her a fake, sarcastic smile and immediately her face loses its smile. I stare her right in the eyes and I can see the fear swelling in them.

I take a step forward. "So, how long have you been dating Ezra?" I ask just to make her feel more uncomfortable.

"Umm… about a year." She says not making eye contact with me, I let out a fake gasp.

"That long, WOW." I say glancing back at Ezra.

I keep walking forward till we are both out in the hallway. Ezra and the rest of them follow after. The halls are pure white with bits of gray, nothing to my liking.

"Sabine, lay off." Ezra grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull me around but I shook him off.

"Look you _slut,_ Ezra could do way better than the piece of trash you are." I said pointing at her.

"Sabine!" Hera yelled in surprise.

I looked at Hera then back to Beca. She had a sarcastic smile plastered on her face. "Slut, hmm, that's a new one. I like it. Say it again." She took a step towards me.

" _slut._ " I say through clenched teeth.

She just laughs. "Okay, maybe I am, but I don't take offensive to anything people like you say." She smirks.

"People like me?" I ask. "What's people like me?" I raise a brow.

"Noisy, rude, idiotic, strange, ugly, lazy. All of the above." She nods.

I give her my best death stare and she just smiles. "Why you little-" I was cut off by Ezra.

"Guys this isn't the best time." He jumped in-between us and put out his arms to try and push us away.

We both growled at him and he just raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. "Girls." He muttered as he walked away.

"Listen, we saved your ass," she pointed right at my face. "So don't be acting like a _bitch_ to me."

" _We?!_ Ezra is the one who killed that man and got us out of the cell. Not you." I yelled.

She huffed and pushed me backwards. "I'm the one who told _him_ the right timing. You all would have walked out a couple minutes before the inquisitor showed up, and he would have put you back in the cell or killed you right then and there!"

"Wow big deal princess. Maybe I should give you a medal or do you want a big naked boat party, being the slut you are you would love to see dozens of naked guys at the same time." I asked sarcastically.

"You're such a BITCH!" she yelled.

"Have you even _kissed_ him?" I asked.

She laughed. "Oh hunny, I've done far more than just a simple smooch." She smirked.

I spun on my heel to see a bright red Ezra Bridger. Zeb just laughs, Hera gives him a death stare, and Kanan wacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he pushes Kanan's hand away and crosses his arms. They all start arguing so I go back to fighting with Beca.

"So I was right, you are a slut!" I yell.

"And you aren't?" she asked. "I can tell in your eyes you wanted him. But, were too much of a bitch to get what you wanted!"

"Excuse me! Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Ezra yelled. "STOP FIGHTING! EVERYBODY!"

We all turned to look at him. His face is bright red with either anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. "You two," he pointed at us. "You little shits are both being assholes so shut up!"

"Excuse me?" both Beca and I say at the same time.

"And you," he pointed at Kanan. "I'm fricken 16 years old, I can do whatever the hell I want! You guys weren't there for me for a whole year so what makes you think you can boss me around now?!"

We all went silent. He had a pretty good point actually. But, that still doesn't give him the right to call me an asshole.

"If we want to escape then we need to stop fighting." He said.

I almost forgot we were still prisoners. Just then multiple stormtroopers came running down the hall behind Beca. They all started to shoot at us, but there was no cover for us.

"Look out!" I yelled.

I was too late. One of the shoots had hit Beca in the back. She lurched forward and her eyes went wide. Her folded arms fell limply to her side and she let out a shaky breath. "Ezra." She croaked. Ezra spun around just in time to watch the only thing he had fall to her knees.

"Beca!" Ezra yelled.

He jumped forward and caught her before her whole body hit the ground. He layed her down on her back, still cradling her body. Beca smiled up at him, a tear falling from her eye. She reached up to put a hand on the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bec." He whispered.

She just smiled softly at him and pushed herself up high enough to kiss him. She whispered something that I couldn't hear, but Ezra did. He started to cry. She lowered herself back to the floor and her eyes started to lose focus.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

This was all my fault. Beca was dead because of me. More people were dead because of me. And more would probably die if we were put back in that cell.

Her weak body sunk into Ezra's arms. I heard her final, painful breath before she left this galaxy for good. Her blood started to pool around them, Ezra didn't care, and he probably didn't care about anything now. She was all he had, and I took that away from him. If I shut up and waited till we got back to the ship, she would still be here and I wouldn't be looking at a heart broken Ezra right now.

The troopers surrounded us and all aimed their guns at our heads. Then, a familiar face walked out of the crowd. _Agent Kallus._ He growled at us, then noticed Ezra and Beca and smirked widely at the horrid sight.

"Arrest them." He said calmly.

Kanan ignited his lightsaber, zeb electrified his bow-rifle, and Hera aimed her gun at the troopers. I raised my twin blasters and aimed them both at Kallus.

I glanced back at Ezra, he let out a sob then slowly rose to his feet. He grabbed both his lightsabers and ignited them. He took a fighting stance, a stance that read 'if you touch me, I will fricken slice you in _half.'_

We all stood, waiting for one of us to make the first move. I glanced from Hera, to Kanan, to Zeb and finally Ezra. I watched as He pulled back his hands and pushed his arms out, sending multiple troopers flying down the hall. All the troopers watched as the others hit the floor, and Ezra used this to his advantage, he lunged at the troopers, cutting 3 of them in half with one swift motion.

I turned to Kallus and fired multiple shots at him, he dodged _most_ of them. One hit him in the leg, another in the arm, and another in the side and fell to the ground cradling his arm. I walked towards him cautiously, still aware of the fight going on around me.

I stared down at him, he was obviously in a lot of pain, so being the girl I am, I dug the toe of my boot into the shot on his side. He screamed out in pain and tried to wriggle himself free, but I just dug deeper, the blood going all over my boot.

"Sabine!" Kanan yelled.

It felt nice to inflict pain on someone else. To have them feel the pain you do, it's the best feeling ever. He yelled out in pain again, trying harder to escape my grasp. But I just dug deeper, then, I reached rib bone. I pushed harder and harder till I heard a loud _snap._ Kallus gasped and his eyes went wide. I had broken one of his ribs.

"Sabine!" Hera yelled.

I could barely hear her over the blaster fire, but I didn't care anyways. I pulled out my blood soaked boot and drove it straight into his now broken rib. I heard another snap and the blood started pooling around us.

"Sabine!" Ezra yelled.

Ezra grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me to face them. They had taken down the remaining troopers and saw the whole thing. Kanan looked at me as if I was a monster, Hera had fear and sadness in her eyes, and Zeb wasn't even looking at me. Ezra on the other hand looked as if he was about to brake me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! You're the one who cuts people in half with _that_!" I pointed at his sabers.

"Ya but I kill them instantly, not make them suffer." He said through clenched teeth. "Now I think I know why you betrayed us before. So you could watch in amusement as people suffered."

"Excuse me?! I joined the empire for a reason! I didn't have a damn choice." I yelled.

He shook his head at me. "Oh ya, and what was that reason then?" he asked.

"MY FAMILY... my family was caught by the empire. They told me that if I didn't join them and become a spy, they would kill them, one by one." I said quietly, I crossed my arms and looked down at the ground.

It was true. They threatened to kill them off, slowly and painfully. So, I agreed to become a spy for the empire in order to keep them alive. Though when I didn't kill Ezra when I was supposed to last year, they killed my family, they killed them just like they said they would.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you could have told us Sabine." Ezra sad quietly. "We could have done something."

"No," I looked away from him. "You couldn't have."

He sighed and walked over to Beca's body. He looked like he was gonna be sick. Slowly, he picked up Beca and walked over to the rest of the crew. He wouldn't meet their eyes, not even Kanan's. I could tell he just wanted all of this to end, one way… or another. If he does come home with us, we will have to keep an eye on him.

"We need to leave." Just as Kanan said that dozens of troopers came running down both sides of the hall. "We need to leave now or else we aren't going to make it."

 **I umm... I wont be updating for a while, maybe 3 or 4 days, im sorry I just cant. there's a lot of personal stuff going on at home and I cant write. im to upset about everything... and every time I write, it just brings back the tears. im sorry. ill try to update as soon as possible but I just need some time to myself.**

 **talk to you guys later, bye**


	17. who am I?

**ya ya, I know that was a dick move before but Im sorry. and im gonna make it up to you guys by finishing this serious, you lucky bastards.**

Darkness.

Pain.

Darkness.

Screams.

Darkness.

Crying.

Darkness.

" _Ezraaaa"_ a woman's voice filled my ears.

I couldn't see anything, just darkness. My body felt numb, my head was heavy. My mind was blank, where was I? What's going on?

" _Ezraaa, where are you?"_ she laughed playfully, her voice was soft and kind. I don't recognise her voice, but it feels familiar.

 _"_ _There you are!"_ She laughed again. _"Why are you hiding, silly?"_

I started to see a light. It was right in front of me, and it was calling out to me. Then, a hand came out of the light and reached for me. It was a woman's hand, probably the woman who was talking.

 _"_ _Well? What are you waiting for? C'mon kid!"_ I don't know why, but I reached for her hand, I wanted to go with her, see where she was taking me.

Our hands connected and she pulled me towards her. She pulled me fully into the light and I could see her face. She had dark blue hair, vibrant blue eyes, tan skin, and she was short, but a lot taller than me.

She smiled brightly down at me and laughed again, she was an oddly happy person. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my forehead and started to walk backwards, still smiling. She gestured for me to follow her and I did.

We entered a room where a man was seated on the couch, a couch large enough to fit a small family. He turned to look at me and smiled. The woman walked over and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

This doesn't feel _right._ These people seemed too happy, way too happy. Everyone should be happy, but this just feels _wrong._

 _"_ _Come here Ezra, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."_ The man's smile faded when he realised I didn't know he was talking to me.

 _"_ _Ezra, are you alright?"_ He asked, standing and pulling the woman with him.

I don't understand. Who are these people? Where am I? What's going on? Who is Ezra?

 _Who am I?_

 **this may not make a lot of sense right now but I promise it will in the next chapter! before I say goodbye I just wanted to say that I promise I will not abandon this story and you guys again!**

 **another thing is that I have social anxiety and spend all my time in my room so expect a new chapter every night. I didn't realise it before but I had social anxiety for a long time but all the amazing reviews I got kept me confident and as soon as I stopped writing my confidence went down like crazy and my happiness was drained out of me.**

 **so, goodbye everyone! :)**


	18. Bloody

_Who am I?_

My life, blank. My mind, blank. My memories, blank. I don't remember anything. My head is pounding, it feels as if it's gonna explode. _Is that posable?_

 _"_ _Ezra, honey, is everything okay?"_ the woman took a step toward me, and I took a step back.

I shake my head and take a few more steps back. My mind is racing, w _hat is happening? Who are these people? Why do they keep calling me Ezra?_

Just then the room starts to shake. I stumble and fall to my knees with my head facing the ground. It goes on for a long time, and when the room finally went still, the two people were gone and the room had changed.

 _What? How is that possible?_ I quickly shoot up onto my feet and freeze when I see the windows barricaded and the place destroyed. Chairs were scattered across the floor, all the picture frames were either knocked over or smashed, the couch had a smear of blood on it, and there was blasters all over the ground.

 _Are they dead?_ I took a few steps forward to look closer at the blood, attempting to avoid all the things scattered on the floor, but of course, my foot gets caught under one of the chairs and I fall straight to the ground. My knees hit first, then my whole body smashes into the shattered picture frame glass. One of my hands landed on a dead blaster- lucky me- and the other landed in the blood on the couch.

I sit up slowly, trying not to let the shards of glass dig into my skin. The blood stain on the couch is fresh, so fresh that's its still warm. i pull my hand out of the blood and pull it to my chest. I stand and look down at the blaster, but, there was a bloody hand print on the gun which wasn't there before.

 _Am I bleeding? I don't feel any pain._ i pull my hands in front of my face and my body goes stiff. There was blood all over both my hands. _Only one hand touched the puddle of blood, so what's with my other one?_ i wipe my hands on my pants and I can feel my stomach starting to churn. The blood wouldn't stop coming. There was no wound, only blood. It caked my hands and started to run down my arms.

Just then, I feel something warm run down the side of my neck. i spun around on my heels and spotted a small throw blanket on the floor. I quickly run over to it and snatch it up off the round, wiping away whatever was on my neck. It was blood. More blood.

My whole body starts to shake and I feel myself going cold. I tuck my hands under my arms and walk through the house till I found the washroom. The blood kept coming, it was running down my sides now. I was so cold.

I turn on the sink and attempt to wash away the blood on my hands, it just kept coming. I spin around on my heels searching the room for a towel, or something to help stop the bleeding. I didn't find one, but I did find a mirror.

My face was pale, my neck and arms was covered in blood, there was a small gash running across my cheek- which was the only visible wound I had-, and my clothes were ripped at the knees with small specks of blood on them. But what scared me most was the bloody burn marks on the side of my head. Half of my head was covered with singe marks and blood and the other half was dark with ashes.

 _"_ _Ezra!"_ I hear a girl's voice again, but this time, she was younger.

I don't remember anything, but, when I heard her voice, a name echoed through my head. _Sabine._

 _"_ _You're gonna be okay Ezra, everything's gonna be fine."_ A different man. His voice was soft and the way he talked made it seem like he was afraid. _Afraid of what?_

 _Kanan._ This man's name was what rang through my mind this time.

My body started to get weaker and weaker till eventually my knees buckled and I landed hard on the ground. My head felt like it was on fire, my hands hurt like hell, my knees where aching, my feet were burning, I don't think there was a part of me that wasn't in any pain.

The house started to shake again, the room got brighter and brighter till I couldn't see anything, just white light.

 _"_ _Ezra?"_ the girl's voice filled my ears.

Just then I heard an explosion and the room stopped shaking. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a grey and white blur. My ears were ringing and my eyes were soar. I sat there, waiting for the blur to clear and my ears to start working again. Just as my eyes started to focuses, a girl appeared right in front of my face.

She had blue and orange hair, purple mandalorian armor, and a wide smile on her face. She was beautiful, I would have said something to her but when I tried to speak, my lungs lost it and I started coughing uncontrollably.

"Whoa, whoa, you okay kid?" she asked, still with a slight smirk on her face.

She moved out of sight and I was blinded by the lights on the celling. Apparently, I was laying down. I Could hear her talking to someone-I think his name was Kanan- but I could quite make out what she was saying.

Another loud explosion sent the room into a valiant shake. I heard what sounded like TIE-fighters flying around outside the room, and they were shooting at us. _What on earth happened that would make TIE-fighters shoot whatever the hell I was in?_

"Entering hyperspace!" I heard a woman's voice echo through the… _ship_?

The room stopped shaking and jerked slightly before going calm again. I heard slight cheers through the doors.

The girl came up to me again and attempted to touch my forehead, but on reflex, my hand shot up and grabbed her arm before she got close. The pain shot through my arm, but I wasn't backing down. Apparently im pretty stubborn.

Her eyes widened and the man behind her frowned in confusion. We stayed like that for a good couple of seconds before I pushed her hand away, just as two people and a small droid came walking into the room. They stopped immediately, sensing the tension in the room.

I'm sick of this. I clenched my teeth together and growled slightly before yelling at the top of my lungs. "Who are you people, and who the hell is EZRA?!"


	19. Memories

**hey guys sorry this is being posted really late, I had a busy day and couldn't write till later. anyways, I hop you like this chapter!**

My sudden outburst sent the room into dead silence and terrified facial expressions. Nobody moved, everyone was frozen. I don't understand, do I know these people? Why do they look so scared?

"Ezra." The older woman breathed. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

The mandalorian backed up slowly and stood half behind, half beside the large purple man creature. She looked like she was gonna be sick. I think her name was… Sabine? We met eyes and Sabine immediately looked away.

I wasn't scared or… sad, just confused. These people feel familiar, but I don't remember them, I don't remember anything.

"Answer my question god danmit!" they all took a step back in surprise, except the one named Kanan.

"You, you are Ezra. You lost your parents at the age of 7, you lived on the streets till you were 15 and that's when we took you in, you're a jedi padawan, you disappeared for a year and everyone thought you were dead, you were an only child, your mother attempted to kill you last year, _your name is Ezra Bridger."_ he took a step forward and I could tell he was trying to be fierce but under that, he was really scared.

What was I to these people? They honestly look scared, scared of what? They just lost a friend? A son? A brother? Who was I in this galaxy? Who was I to _them?_

"Ezra Bridger?" I say under my breath. "padawan?"

My mind was racing, head was pounding, body was aching, I was practically dead.

"you can trust us, Ezra." It was the older woman this time. "My name is Hera, this is Zeb, chopper, Sabine and-"

"Kanan." I cut her off, surprising all of them.

Kanans eyes lit up and a slight smile was printed on his face. They all looked at each other before Hera walked up to me and sat down on the floor a couple feet away from me. She smiled and slowly pulled something out of her pocket, she looked up at me again, with tears in her eyes and said "you drew this, I hope it can help you find your way home… spector 6." She held out a folded piece of paper and gestured for me to take it, I did. It was a sketched picture of all the people in the room, except, they were younger… and a lot happier.

She let out a happy sob and buried her head in her hands. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest. "I'm sorry I don't remember you, but I'll try my best to." She laughed and I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned I saw the purple man they call zeb, kneeling beside me with a hand on my shoulder. I smiled softly at him and he returned it.

I faced forward again and watched the rest of the group join in on the huddle. I don't know why I trust them or why I care, I just do. Maybe I was someone to them, someone that actually meant something to them.

Then, something amazing happened. My memories flooded back into my brain like a river in the rapids. Images clouded my sight, images of family, images of pure happiness. Then, the images of killings, of pain, of suffering, of crying, of blood, of my family turning on me. My life was pure pain, there was no happiness or fun. Just suffering, blood, and tears.

Why am I still here? This doesn't make any sense. My name is Ezra Bridger. I was ready to _die._ So shouldn't I be dead? Who wants to live a life where you're a puppet, a _pawn_ just waiting to be thrown off the board?

"so… you don't remember _anything?"_ Sabine asked me.

What should I say? would they care if I died one more time? Am I just their pawn? If I tell the truth then it would be even worse on them knowing that they had their spector 6 back, but lost him again as soon as I had returned, As soon as I came home for the first time in 12 months.

"no… I don't remember anything."

I am just a pawn, a pawn that'll throw himself off the bored.

 **anyone know where im going with this? *evil laughter*... anyways. say in a review if you have an idea of where this is going! bye!**


	20. Gone

I remember it. Beca. She's not dead. She's gone. But not dead. I remember her blood on my hands. Then an explosion. We got separated by the debris, she was on one side, and the rest of us were on the other. I hit my head really bad and Kanan had to carry me out. I told them we needed to go back for her, but they said it was too late. We left her behind, _I_ left her behind.

I can still feel her life source. She's alive but she's in pain. I can only imagine what they're doing to her. The empire is ruthless, they'll skin her alive and won't even bat an eye. She'll just be another life to throw away. Just trash, like all the others they've murdered.

I have to get her back. No matter what, I'll get her back .

 **What's up! I know I've been gone for like… a year. I'm SO SO SO sorry. I just had things to do and my life became really busy and I didn't have time to really write anything, then I forgot completely about it and once I remembered it started to bug me and I REALLY wanted to make it up to you guys by finishing the story. Ill probably post another chapter tonight. Again, im SOOO sorry and ill make it up to you guys. Promise!**


	21. Dont wet the bed

I stared at my food blankly. How was I going to pull this off? I needed to get away from the ghost and everyone in it. I needed to get back to that frigen ship and to _her_.

"Hey Ezra?" I a voice came from my side.

I looked up and realized everyone was looking at me. I guess I was really deep in thought. Play it cool.

"Yes Mrs?" I looked at Hera. She cringed.

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me Hera." She said softly.

She was always a kind person. I hated having to pretend I didn't know her. She was like a mother to me and now I'm pretending we never met? I hated it but I had to.

"R-right, I'm sorry. Hera." I said looking back at my food.

"You haven't eaten a thing. Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

I felt so sick lately that I didn't want to eat anything. I couldn't sleep. I could barley talk. And I never ate. I hated being treated fairly when Beca was over there, dying.

It was kinda funny actually. I hated everything and everyone. Even Beca for saying what she said to Sabine. But that doesn't mean ill just sit here and wait for her to die.

"Ya aim ok. I'm just not hungry." I stood and was about to walk out hen Kanan stopped me

"Ezra, we need to talk." He said looking me straight in the eye.

Wait, talk? What did he mean by talk? I wanted to run. Run far away. What if he knows? What if he knows that I know then he'll tell the others that I know and they'll know and and I can't pretend that I don't know and I won't be able to save Beca?! (PANIC! Lol) what do I do?! Kanan can't possibly know right? Did I do something to give it away? Oh god what?!

"Umm ok" I said quietly. "About what exactly."

"Well we have a guest coming and you used to know her. But I don't think she knows that you've lost your memory, so I just wanted to tell you before she gets here." He explained.

"Oh ok. What's her name?" I asked

"Ahsoka Tano."

I froze. Oh god. Oh GOD NO! She'll be able to sense that I know or some shit. She's gonna find out!

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit. You're looking quite pale. Are you _sure_ you're ok?" Hera said.

I nodded slightly and I tried to speak but no words could come out. My body felt heavy and my brain was pounding.

"Good… idea." I managed to wheeze out.

I stumbled backwards and was about to fall but Kanan caught me.

"Whoa, careful kid." He rapped my arm around his shoulders and picked me up. He carried me bridal style to mine and Zeb's room with ease. I really hadn't grown much over the past year. And I probably lost wait since the explosion. Especially since I haven't eaten in days.

Kanan placed me down gently on the top bunk and threw a thick blanket over my body. He chuckled slightly, patting my head and heading out the door. On his way out he said "goodnight kid. Try not to wet the bed." I tried to say something back at him but I was too tired. I can't remember the last time I slept.

My eyes became heavy and the door closed. Engulfing the room in darkness. I started to doze off. Listening to the sounds of the old ship, letting the sounds that I used to hate drag me slowly into sleep.

 **told you id post again tonight!**


	22. Beca

"Agent Kallus. Long time no see."

Kallus walked into my cell, followed by two troopers. He had that smug look on his face. I REALLY wanted to cut that look right off his face and stuff it down the trooper's throats.

" _Beca_." He smirked. "Unfortunately –for you- since those ridiculous rebels aren't here, you'll be the one to take the fall for the inquisitor's death."

Oh no. not good.

"We'll hurt you so bad it'll drive you to insanity. Then when the rebels come back for you, we'll do the same to them and make you watch. Because all of this," he took a step towards me. "It's all _your_ fault."

I gasped under my breath, trying to stay calm, and think about how I'd get out of this. It didn't help. Because there was no way I'd be able to get out of this cell in time to warn the others. There was two troopers in every corner of the room, four outside the door, no air vents I could squeeze into, and I was shackled to a wall. Their gonna rip me to pieces.

"Touch them and I kill you." I tried to be intimidating but it wasn't working, all they did was laugh. "They didn't do anything to deserve it" I mumbled under my breath.

The rebels didn't deserved to be tortured and killed. They fought for people's rights, they supplied villages with food, and they even took in a stray kid that lost his parents a while back. Their good people. I should've respected them more. When I see them again, ill apologize. _If_ I ever see them again.

"What was that?" Agent Kallus asked, taking a firm hold on my chin.

" _I said,_ go screw yourself you _prick."_ I snapped.

He practically growled at me. Kallus pushed my head back, smashing it against the wall.

"Look, child. I happen to like you. I see a lot of my younger self in you. So I don't want to hurt you more than i'm supposed to." He whispered so the guards didn't hear. "Join the empire, and I could take you in, train you, feed you, protect you, and you can even call me daddy if you li-"

He was cut off by my knee smashing him in the groin. "You pervert. Like I said, GO SCREW YOURSELF!" I screamed.

He was on the ground in front of me. Clutching his private area. That's when I noticed a colorful blaster attached to his waist belt. Maybe it was Sabine's?

I kicked the blaster, sending a shot off and hitting a trooper in the leg. He dropped his blaster and I snatched it, shooting my shackles and firing the weapon like a mad woman, taking out all the guards inside the cell. I ran to the door, hiding right beside it.

"What's going on in here?!" a trooper opened the door and ran in.

He looked around and spotted Kallus on the floor. That's when I shot him right in the back of the head and booked it out of the cell. There were more guards out there, so I shot every single one of that was near.

Turning back to the door I realized Kallus was still alive. I ran to the entry of the cell and laughed at the sight of him. He was crawling to try to reach one of the blasters scattered on the floor.

"not today, _pal_ " I chuckled and sent several shots his way, shooting him in both legs, the hand, and the blaster in front of him. "Good luck!" and with that I slammed down the button, closing the door and shooting the control panel. He can suffer for a bit. Forever for all I care.

I ran down the hall as fast as my long legs could carry me. The explosion before didn't do much damage, and the shot I took to the back only gave me a little mark. I was wearing heavy plated armor so I was ok. The explosion burnt my legs and chest, and the flying debris gave me cuts all over my body, but nothing to serious.

I was more worried for Ezra. I saw him get hit _bad._ I wouldn't be surprised if he went into a coma. Of course I didn't see much before everything went black for me too. It was blurry but I saw the Jedi dude-Kanan I think- pick up Ezra and run.

I ran and ran until I found the nearest exit. We had landed not too long ago. I think I heard someone say something about Coruscant. This should be quite easy then, with all the buildings and people, I doubt they'll be able to find me in hiding.

I opened the hatch and was about to jump when I noticed the 100ft drop. Shit. We'd just taken off and were heading back into space again? Great. What was I supposed to do now? The escape pods were on the complete other side of the ship and every trooper on this thing probably knows I've escaped. How am I supposed to get out of this no-… that's when I felt it. The hand pressed against my back.

I hadn't moved from the door before hand, and now I was gonna die. Whoever they were pushed me hard and I fell. And I fell. And I fell. And i- Everything went dark.

 **Poor beca. Oh well it was gonna happen sooner or later. At least Ezra didn't have to watch her die. Anyways… im thinking about killing off more characters.**

 **Who should it be? Comment on who you think should die that will have an effect on the story.**


	23. Jump

**Barley anyone said anything on the last chapter, was it that bad?**

 **Ok so this chapter is gonna be a little funky, just so you can see what everyone thinks so im gonna switch between EVERYONES perspective on the ghost.**

 **Zeb**

The kids been acting weird today. I mean REALLY weird. He didn't talk whatsoever, he didn't eat, and he's been sleeping all day. I'm not allowed to do that whys he allowed?

"Hey Kanan, don't you have Jedi training with e-"Sabine stopped herself. She knew Ezra wasn't actually Ezra. I guess she just hasn't adjusted to it yet, none of us really had.

All of us sat at the table, except Ezra. He was still sleeping when I woke up which is strange. The kid used to be energetic, a prankster, even crazy for god's sake. He would always be up, helping Hera, eating with Kanan, or planning how he was going to prank Sabine and I. he would never dare to prank Hera but he did to Kanan. It was funny's, really funny. The kid had great ideas. One time he put pink and purple dye in Kanan's shampoo. It was awesome to see Hera laughing the way she did. And Ezra disappeared for like an hour after Kanan got out of the shower because he knew he was in trouble. He told me later on that it was so worth it. Maybe he was planning a prank right now. Oh god I wish he was. I'd never say it out loud but i miss the old him.

Just then the door opened and in walked Ezra. He was followed by chopper, I wonder if they'd buddied up yet or not. Probably. I know that chopper missed Ezra just as much the rest of us.

"h-hey." Ezra stammered. He seemed scared. I looked down at chopper and he just looked away from me. Somethings up. "I was wondering if I could head into t-town?" he didn't even lift his head to look at us, the id kept his eyes to the floor.

My eyes landed on Kanan, as did everyone else's. "wellll… I guess." He spoke unsurely. "As long as Sabine goes with you." He gestured to Sabine. Usually she would've said no, but she liked taking care of Ezra like this. It was almost like she could fall in love with him all over again and that might bring back his memory. Maybe.

"Sure. I need some paints anyways." She stood up and walked over to Ezra. Seeing them beside each other made me notice how Ezra had gotten taller, not by much but just enough to make i'm taller than Sabine. "You guys need anything?" she smiled back at us.

"We need some food if you don't mind." Hera said. She listed some food they needed to get and off they went.

"Do you ever wonder?" Kanan said.

"Wonder what?" Hera asked, looking at him strangely

"Wonder if he knows the truth. About us. About everything. About himself. If he never lost his memory in the first place."

 **Hera**

I never thought about it like that. What if Ezra did know? What if he's been _lying_ to us this whole time?

"You do have a point." Hera said quietly. "But why would he lie to us?"

Kanan shrugged. My eyes traveled to zeb. He was sitting at the table again, while Kanan and I were standing. He was taking this harder than I thought he would. Zeb just starred at his hands on the table. He knew something.

"Zeb," I took a few steps towards him. "Do you… know something we don't?" I crossed my arms and Kanan came and stood beside me.

He didn't say anything for a minute, but then when he decided to speak he didn't sound very happy. "Actually when I think about it… it makes sense that he's lying."

"What?!" both Kanan and I say at once.

He sighed. "Well, the kid used to talk in his sleep. He used to have nightmares every night too. And I used to hear him… screaming out for _us._ Or _to_ us, as if were getting hurt. And well, he did it last night. AND the night before. I just figured it was his way of coping since we're the only ones he knows right now- if he's not lying." I can't believe it.

 **Sabine**

Ezra, chopper, and I walked through the fields and into town. Nobody spoke the whole way there. Except for chop beeping like a mad man at the cat that Ezra was petting because he didn't trust the little thing.

Once we got into town everything became a little less awkward. The noises of speeders going by and people yelling, it oddly felt relaxing. We went from stand to stand, collecting the food for the ghost, eventually we almost had it all, But Ezra STILL hadn't said a word. Maybe he wanted to come here alone, with chop wouldn't have been as bad as going alone but still, i'm glad I came just in case troopers showed up.

I decided to break the ice. "So, what's it like being stuck with zeb?" I laughed, trying to see what he would do. "Its fine, I guess." He didn't even look at me and he said it so blankly that I found it offensive. I hated this Ezra. HATED him.

"Hey Sabine, what was I like… before I lost my memory?" he asked me.

"well, you were crazy, you LOVED food, you hated chopper and zeb but deep down you loved them, you could draw REALLY REALLY well, you were crazy, you were a good fighter and you never backed down from fights, you were stubborn, you were crazy, you hated doing chores, oh and did I mention you were crazy?"

He laughed. "Ya you said that a few times." He looked me in the eyes and smiled faintly.

After we lost Ezra the first time, I kept telling myself that I would never see him again, that I could never see his bright blue eyes, or see his amazing smile, or hear his laugh again. "Was I really that b-"

We were interrupted by my com going off. i plucked it off my belt and hit the button. "Spector 2 to Spector 3, 5, and 6. Come in."

"Were here Spector 2. What seems to be the problem?" I said into the com.

"We need you guys to get back _now._ There's something we need to talk about."

"Something we need to talk about?" I looked up from the com. "Ezra d-"he was gone.

 **Ezra**

I ran as fast as I could down the alleyway, my boots thumping along the ground. I jumped up high onto a building and rolled over onto my back.

"Shit!" I yelled, smashing my fist into the roof. "How could they figure it out?"

I was planning on staging something were I got my memory back and pretending it never happened, then telling them I couldn't stay and leave. Now that trains left the fricken station! Ugh I doubt they would've let me go anyways. They know I want to save Beca so they would've gone to help.

"What do I do now?" I ran my figures through my hair, trying to think of something.

But my com went off. Should I answer it? I hesitantly reached for my com, picking it off my belt and bring it to my mouth. I answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Spector 6? This is Spector 1. Kid please, what are you doing?" he asked me. Kanan sounded heart broken.

"I'm sorry Kanan, I can't answer that." I said quietly. I didn't care if people were listening in, I'd probably get yelled at for it later but I just didn't feel like using code names right now.

I did miss them. I really did. But if I went home, it would never be the same again. It would _never_ be like it used to.

"Please Ezra. Listen to me. It's a suicide mission, going to help Beca. You'll get yourself killed, let us go with you. Beca can even join our team if you want." He said into the com.

I ignored what he said. "Is Ahsoka there with you? Can everyone hear what i'm saying?" I asked.

There was a silence. Then it went off again "yes Ahsoka is here." I smiled, I always liked Ahsoka. "And yes, everyone can hear what you're saying." At least everyone could hear from me knowing I was ok and not just having to hope for Kanan's words to be true.

"I'm sorry guys but I-"

BANG!

It was like a shot to the face. I felt a rush of pain flood over my body and I started to cough uncontrollably. I hadn't actually been shot. I was ok, it was Beca that wasn't. I dropped the com onto the floor and I heard Kanan yelling my name, but I ignored it.

She fell. I can feel it. I felt the fear she had when she started to fall. I felt the pain she felt when she hit the ground. I can't do it. it's too painful.

I fell to the ground, tears running down my face. She's dead. She's _dead_. _Beca is dead_. How could she have fallen? They were in space were they not? She was in a cell, like any hostage. So why did she fall?!

I got up and stumbled a couple steps. She was really gone, _for good._ No. not for good. I can see her again. I can see her again soon, and I know just how I'll do it.

I ran as fast as I could, searching for a bike. There! A storm trooper was standing right beside a speeder bike. I ran at him and ignited my lightsaber, before he even knew what hit him, he was in 2 pieces.

I jumped on the speeder and went at full speed into the fields. I was headed straight for my tower. I would be able to se Beca again. I would be able to see my mom and dad again. I'd be able to see everyone that I've lost one more time!

I reached the bottom of the tower and went inside. It was dusty, as always. I jumped into the elevator and waited till I got to the top. I didn't realize it but I was crying. I felt the warm tears running down my face I just never payed attention to them. I wiped them away with my sleeve just as the door opened in front of me.

I walked out to the edge of the tower. It'd be all over soon. I climbed over the edge and held onto the bars behind me. A voice filled my head.

 _Jump._

 _Jump._

 _Jump._

I was just about to but some favorite memories flooded my vision. I saw Kanan and Sabine, Hera and chopper, zeb and Ahsoka, my mom and dad. Everyone. I was so happy before I ran away with Beca. Why'd I leave them? I shouldn't have.

But then, the bad memories over powered the good ones. Now I remembered why I was doing this. Because my life was too painful. I can't do this anymore. I lost everyone! Everyone! And they expect me to live like this?!

More tears escaped my eyes and I let out a loud sob. Someone ended my life ended a long time ago, i'm just finishing the job.

 _Jump._

 _Jump._

 _Jump._

Ok. I'll go on the count of 3.

One…..

Two…..

Thre-

"Spector 1 to Spector 6… You might not be able to hear me right now. But if you can… Ezra we need you. Those months without you were horrid. I miss you. We all do. I understand you've been through a lot, but we can get through this together. Please…. Spector 6, come _home._ " I hadn't left the com behind.

Another sob escaped my mouth. Why can't I do it? My legs aren't working. I can't jump.

"Ezra. Please." This time it wasn't my com. It was _them._ I peered over my shoulder to see Kanan and the others. "Please, come over the railing again." I looked down at the drop in front of me. I wanted to so bad I really did, but… someone needed me. My _family_ needed me.

"We _thought_ we lost you before, Ez. I don't want to _know_ that we've lost you." Sabine said.

I turned, fixing my footing on my bottom of the railing so I could face them. Kanan smiled at me and reached out for my hand. I took it. Everyone was smiling as Kanan started to pull me over the railing but then…

SNAP!

The railing broke.

 **Kanan**

I saw the look of pure terror in Ezra's eyes. The railing started to go over the edge, and Ezra's hands slipped out of my fingers.

"EZRA!" everyone screamed.

The railing got caught on something and it was hanging right near our feet. Ezra was able to hang on, but it didn't look like it would last. I got down on my stomach and reached for him. He was so close to getting my hand when the railing snapped again. Sending a lurch through the entire building. It almost made Ezra fall. Now he was hanging by his figure tips. I tried to reach him, I did but when I grabbed a hold of his hand, he accidently nocked one of the bombs he had off his waist belt whit his other arm. I tried to pull him up but the bomb his the bottom of the tower. Making the whole thing sway. Next thing I knew we were all falling, then everything went dark.

 **OVER 2350 WORDS ONLY IN ONE CHAPTER! A NEW RECORD FOR ME. Anyways, I feel like this chapter could've been way better. Honestly I hate it. But it's all I could come up with. This is probably the 3** **rd** **or 2** **nd** **last chapter of the whole series so beware!  
Oh and sorry it took so long to make this chapter. I wanted it to be supper long and somewhat worth the wait. Bye!**


	24. Dancing with the Reaper

**sorry ive been gone for so long. some stuff happened and I got really really busy so I couldn't write. but here it is! enjoy...your death!**

(Ezra's pov)

This felt so familiar. The heat, the pain, the fall. It reminded me so much of the crash last year. All I saw was darkness before, and that's what I see now. I can hear fire crackling. It's happening all over again. Oh god, please don't let it.

When I open my eyes, all I see are the stars. It seemed peaceful. Until I tilted my head to the side. _Hera._ Her eyes were open. But she wasn't there. Blood was flowing from her forehead, she had burns all down her side, and a piece of metal was sticking out from her stomach. Oh god. Please. Please don't let this be true.

"H-Hera?" I croak. She doesn't respond.

No. please. Stop.

I tried to stand, but my ankle, it was broken. I managed to get to my knees and I looked around. There was debris everywhere. Then I saw zeb. Well. Part of him. I let out a loud sob. The debris had cut him in half and he was lying there. Lifeless. It didn't feel real. I wish it wasn't. I had to look away in order to keep back the tears. He was gone, so was Hera.

Oh god please stop!

I started to crawl. I needed to find Kanan and Sabine. There. I see her. No. that wasn't her. She was… she was dead. He hand was over her mouth and she was laying on her side. Both her legs were broken. I could tell just by looking at her. Unlike the others. She had suffered. She looked in so much pain it was unbearable. The others looked peaceful. Like it ended quickly. She had suffered. _Because of me._

"No. _Please. Don't go._ I _need_ you! All of you! Please you can't leave me!" I screamed. The tears running down my cheeks.

They were all dead because of _me!_ I killed them! Why?! Why did they die and I survive!? This isn't right! I should be dead right now! Not them! They didn't deserve it! _Please. They didn't deserve it._

That's when I saw _him._ Kanan was on his stomach, his back covered in broken off metal and there was a pool of blood around him. Why? Oh god why?!

"Kanan?" I cried out. "Kanan!?"

He twitched. He was still _alive!_ I scrambled over to him and lifted the debris off his back. What was I supposed to say? 'I just killed your entire crew'?! How was I supposed to tell him?

I grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him. He let out a noise and I pulled him to his knees. "Kanan?" he shook his head and looked at me right in the eyes and immediately he looked terrified. "What?" I said quietly.

He pointed to my face. "Your eye." He shivered.

I reached up to my eye. It was gone. I was missing an _eye._ How didn't I notice before? I rubbed my cheek and I whole bunch of blood came off on my glove. I must have looked horrible. I didn't really feel it though.

He broke eye contact with me and looked around us. Then he saw _them_. I've never seen him look so petrified. "Ezra?" he looked at the ground.

I was afraid of what he was going to say. "y-yes?" I said under my breath.

"Please. Promise you'll never leave me again?" he sounded so sad. He just lost everything. Everything he ever loved. It was all _gone._ Because of me, I don't think he'll ever smile again.

"I promise." I cried. "Promise me _you_ will never leave me, Kanan?" more tears flowed down my cheeks.

He smiled softly, but I could still see the pain and suffering in his eyes. "I promise. Ezra, let's go home-"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

Shots came from every direction. All aimed at me. But they never hit their target, well… one of them anyways. Kanan had jumped in front of the shots to protect me.

"Kanan!" I screamed.

He fell to the ground with a thud. This is all my fault. Everyone is _dead because of me!_ My master, my mother figure, my best friend, and the girl I loved. All of them gone.

 _Nothings fair in love and war._

That's when I felt the cold end of a blaster pressed against my skull. I was going to die. Mabey this is a good thing. I can't hurt anyone anymore. And I can see everyone again. My dad, my mom before she went bad, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, zeb, and Beca. I can see them all again. Yah. This is a good thing.

The man with the blaster held to my head laughed. He leaned in and whispered something in my ear. "I'm the one who pushed _her_." Agent Kallus. He laughed again and in voice so dark he whispered, "Everyone dances with the grim reaper."

BANG.

Then everything stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No!" I lurched forward.

Wait, what? I just died, right? If I did… then why am I laying in the med bay of the ghost? I reached up to feel my eye. It was still there.

I looked around frantically. Then my eyes landed on them. Kanan, Hera, zeb, and Sabine. They were all laying around the room. Sleeping. Sabine was resting on the end of my bed, Kanan was sleeping on the chair to my right, Hera right beside him, and zeb was sleeping at the table on the other side of the room.

Nobody was hurt. There was no blood. There was no fire. Everyone was ok.

"Ezra?" I looked my right to see Kanan looking right at me, smiling. "You're awake!"

"Kanan, what- what happened?" I asked quietly trying not to wake the others.

He laughed. "Don't you remember? You almost got crushed by that TIE fighter!" he chuckled.

Wait. So, no crash, no death, nothing? "Wait so you're telling me. We didn't crash on that planet? I didn't get shot? And nobody died?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "What? What are you talking about? Death? Who died?" he immediately looked concerned.

There was an awkward silence. "Man, I have one hell of a story to tell."

 **soooo... did you cry? that was my goal. anyways, I cant BELIVE its over! I finished the story! I really hoped you like this series and it was amazing to hear what everyone thought about my work! that's It for now! good bye!**


	25. The End Maybe

"And then Kallus shot me!" I explained.

Everyone laughed. It feels like ages since I heard everyone laugh. I missed it. Even if I was only out cold for two days, it felt like 3 years.

"Wow. That's crazy." Kanan chuckled.

"Wait, so you're telling me you got laid?" zeb laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT FROM ALL THAT?!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed again. Maybe I can just put that whole dream aside and just live with this. Still, I could never get rid of those images. The blood. Their empty eyes. Horrifying.

"In my opinion all you'll ever get is in your dreams." Sabine snickered.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I jumped at her from across the table and she bolted.

I chased her all around the ship. The whole time she was laughing and so was everyone else. Especially when chopper tripped me and I fell into a bucket of fruit.

Watching everyone die really took a toll on me. It's been 4 days since I woke up and every time I sleep, I have a killer nightmare. And it's all about everyone I love dying. So, I've spent the last couple of days sleeping in Kanan's room. One time I even sleepwalked and ended up in his bed. I didn't have a nightmare that night and I slept till noon. Kanan didn't care though, he just went with it. Everyone knew, but luckily they didn't make fun of me. They knew what I was going through.

The next little while was going to be tough, but I have everyone to help me. And I hope it stays like that.

 **HEYYYYY. So I decided to make another chapter just to make it cute. I was thinking I could make like another part (a third whole thing) but instead of being all sad, it would be cute and funny and would just show Ezra's recovery, it would just be short. What do you guys think? Should I?**


End file.
